1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical tissue extraction instrument, and more particularly to a tissue extraction instrument, which can accurately locate a fine needle at a desired tissue extraction position and perform stable control of a suction operation thereof when attempting to extract tissue from a patient's body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, collection or extraction of biological tissue is required to perform diagnosis, biochemical analysis, genetic analysis, and the like.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating fine needle aspiration cytology inspection performed under ultrasonic guidance using a conventional tissue extraction instrument. During the needle aspiration cytology inspection, an operator attempts to insert a fine needle 11 of the tissue extraction instrument into a tissue extraction region of the patient's body using one hand while gripping an ultrasonic transducer 50 in the other hand.
Then, if an assistant pulls a piston of a syringe 31 of the tissue extraction instrument, tissue is extracted through a suction tube 21 connecting the fine needle 11 to the syringe 31.
When using the above described conventional tissue extraction instrument, however, the operator has difficulty extracting tissue without an assistant.
In addition, since the assistant is allowed to pull the syringe, but the syringe functions to control a suction operation during extraction of tissue, there is a risk of unintentional position change or separation of the fine needle. Moreover, it is difficult for the operator to directly control suction pressure and suction period based on different tissue extraction conditions, which results in deterioration in the stability of extraction of tissue.